In general, in an advertisement sheet such as a banner, a pattern is printed on a target surface to be printed with a general dye ink using a printing technique such as an inkjet or screen printing technique.
However, since a printed pattern is identified on such a conventional advertisement sheet such as a banner by means of only a color or design display effect of the printed pattern, it is not possible to recognize the printed pattern at night. In addition, since the printed pattern is printed as a fixed design, there is a limit on an advertisement effect.
To solve such a problem, a technology for a luminous advertisement using an EL device has been recently disclosed. In the conventional EL luminous advertisement, printed products having an identical printed pattern can be properly mass-produced. However, this is not suitable for a luminous advertisement in which printed products having various printed patterns, which are suitable for multi-line small-batch production, are required to be mass-produced.
Further, in the conventional luminous advertisement using an EL device, it is not possible to actually produce one printed product or a small amount of printed products as required at a home or office in view of its costs.